Hide And Seek
by Blue Angel Fantasy
Summary: Bubbles stared at the two dolls. "You killed my mommy...and my daddy..." Buttercup smiled. "We had to, they were coming on to us." Butch smirked. "And who do you think killed your babysitter, her boyfriend, and the housekeeper? It was us, Bubbles..."


**Me: **What is with the shaking fellows, you doing alrighty? **; )**

**Buttercup**: What the f*# ? **O_O**

**Butch: **She's been watching too much Gunter & Tinka from _Shake It Up!_

**Me: **Can't help it…THAT SHOW ROCKS! And they are so funny!

**Bubbles: **I agree!

**Boomer**: Me too!

**Brick & Blossom: **_Blue Angel Fantasy_ owns nothing except for the plot.

_**PS- This story is dedicated to **_HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe

(NORMAL POV)

"Bubbles! Wake up!"

The small, blonde 8 year old girl woke up to the sound of her parents calling her name.

"It's Christmas!" Bubbles chirped.

She quickly put on her white bunny slippers and ran down the long staircase.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she squealed as she ran into the arms of her two loving parents.

"Good morning, Bubbles," her father, Mr. Winslow, said as he kissed his Bubbles' forehead.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" her mother asked.

Bubbles nodded. "I did…was Santa Claus here?"

Her parents nodded.

"And it looks like he left you a lot of presents!" her mother said.

Bubbles ran to the Christmas tree.

"Wow! Which one should I open first? The big red one…or the small yellow one?"

"Pick which one you want," her father smiled. "After all…it's Christmas!"

**{30 Minutes Later} **

Bubbles had opened her last present.

It was the new _Sing-Along Debby Doll _that had been given to her by her Aunt Linda.

"This is perfect!" the little Bubbles sang. "Aunt Linda always knows what to get me!"

This had been the best Christmas yet for Bubbles. She had gotten many things; including a baby blue bike, an MP3 Player, a new pair of slippers that were red ladybugs, an Easy-Bake oven, a snow globe with her name inside from her grandpa, and a $30 gift card to Toys-R-Us from her cousin Heidi.

Later that night, while Bubbles was in the living room watching cartoons and eating popcorn, there was a knock on the front door. The housekeeper, Ms. Daniels, answered the knock.

She stuck her head out. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out again.

Then Ms. Daniels looked down.

There was a big box, wrapped with light green paper with dark green hearts.

Ms. Daniels picked up the box and shrugged.

"Must've been the mailman," she said to herself.

"Ms. Daniels, who was at the door?" Mr. Winslow asked when Ms. Daniels entered the kitchen

"No one, sir. But this box was here…" Ms. Daniels sat the green box on top of the kitchen counter.

"What on Earth could that be?" Mrs. Winslow asked as she entered the kitchen, holding Bubbles' hand.

"What's that?" Bubbles tried to peek over the counter.

"We're getting ready to find out…" Mr. Winslow said as he began to tear the wrapping paper.

After a minute, Mr. Winslow's expression changed.

"What the…?"

Bubbles looked at her father.

"What's wrong daddy? What is it?"

"It's…two dolls…" he said.

"Really? Let me see!" Bubbles squeaked.

"Hold on just a second dear," Mrs. Winslow told her daughter. "We need to see who it came from first."

"There was no name," Ms. Daniels replied.

"Maybe it was my brother, Max," Mr. Winslow told his wife. "When we were kids he never even bothered to put his name on gifts when he handed them out…this must be his idea of a joke!"

"Can I see the dolls, daddy?" Bubbles asked, tugging at her father's arm.

"Alright, pumpkin," he said and put the box down at her feet.

Bubbles gasped. "They're beautiful!"

Inside the box was a 2"3 female doll with shiny black hair that went down to her shoulders, she was wearing a black leather jacket and a black leather skirt, and was also wearing fishnet stockings, not to mention black army boots. Her lips were covered in black lipstick; she had light green eyes, and sparkly dark green eye shadow. The last feature Bubbles saw was her dark black mascara.

The other doll was different.

It was a male.

He had spiky black hair, dark green eyes, and wore a black t-shirt that had the name **BUTCH** written on it in white letters. He also had dark green sneakers and a pair of black jeans.

"Those two give me the creeps," Ms. Daniels said to Mrs. Winslow.

"Come on now, Esme," Mrs. Winslow laughed. "It's not like they're going to attack you in your sleep!"

Mr. Winslow laughed as well. Then he turned to Bubbles, who was holding both of the dolls.

"Sweetheart, go on upstairs, I'll tuck you into bed as soon as talk with your mother…"

"Can I take them with me?" Bubbles asked.

Her father nodded. "Okay, go ahead…"

"Yay!" the small girl cheered as she rushed out of the kitchen.

Mr. Winslow turned his attention back to Ms. Daniels and his wife.

**{Bubbles' Room} **

Bubbles placed the two dolls in front of her.

"I know your name is Butch," Bubbles said to the male doll as she sat Indian-style on her bed. "But I don't know her name…"

"_You can call me Buttercup!" _the female doll said.

Bubbles smiled. "Cool. You can talk!"

"_Me too!" _the male doll said.

"Butch can talk as well? This is just wonderful!" Bubbles squealed.

After a few minutes of talking to the dolls, Bubbles began to grow tired.

"I'm going to sleep," she yawned.

She placed Butch and Buttercup beside her and placed the covers over them.

"Goodnight Buttercup! Goodnight Butch!"

Bubbles turned off her bedside table lamp and tucked herself in.

"_Goodnight Bubbles," _both dolls said at the same time.

Their eyes closed too.

**Press That Button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
